


Predator play

by Ookaminii



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Deepthroating, Descriptive Sex, M/M, Magic, Man on Man, Oral Sex, blowjob, predator kink, predatory play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookaminii/pseuds/Ookaminii
Summary: A commission written for a friend. Featuring one of my characters and one of her characters, engaging in some rough sex play. Definitely not for children.





	Predator play

This was a land of sand and stone. A place where the air was dry, and the land was dryer. A place where the little grass that grew was stiff, and brittle. Where the trees bore no leaves, but were coated in a rough, black bark. Bark which seemed as though it had once been cast alight, by the sheer heat of the sun. A sun which contently lay hidden behind a thick blanket of clouds, wrapping this place in a sheet of melancholy gray. So seldom did the light of the sun grace this landscape, that those who inhabited it had long forgotten the true glory of its golden light. Knowing only the dull gray of the land, and the frequent heat of its seasons. Perhaps the only blessing of this desolate place, were the few small oases that could be found spread throughout the land. These being the only spaces where water was found in an abundance. The only spaces where leafy shrubs, bearing sweet berries, could grow.

These were the spots where the little life which existed in this place, seemed to flourish. The animals which came here were mostly rodents. Rats, mice, rabbits, and hares. Snakes came too, as this place allowed them to thrive with little fear of higher predators coming along to feast upon them. Very rarely, a cat or a small dog would make its appearance, but these animals were never around for long. Either finding their demise at the fangs of the venomous serpents which made this place their home, or finding a means of escape to the world where life seemed to be more in balance. This place. This bleak, unnatural place; with a landscape similar to those of the modern world, but not quite on par. This was the home of a predator unlike anything that any mortal man had ever seen. A predator which wore a human skin, but lacked the natural laws of humanity within them.

This was where they lived. This was where they hunted. This was where their unsuspecting prey would wind up, before meeting their fate at the hands of his fangs, and claws. With so few places to hide, it was a wonder how any sort of prey might manage to evade him. Yet from time to time, someone would get in. It would catch his eye, and he would take his time with it. Chase it about. Wear down its energy, before delivering a fatal bite. Then he would merely stand idle, and wait for his venom to take effect. From there, it was all a matter of tearing into his meal, and consuming the tender flesh which lay before him. Eating only until the meat went cold, and then losing interest in it. Leaving it to be ravenously consumed by the abundance of scavenging rodents which thrived here. One such prey item had succeeded in sneaking into this melancholy landscape. A sneaky, and somewhat bold little creature.

However, being sneaky and bold could only get one so far; when it was speed and stamina which would dictate the playout of the chase. A rabbit had to be able to hop out of the way fast enough to avoid the strike of a hungry rattlesnake. In this landscape, where the only possible hiding spaces took the forms of rocks and boulders; there were only so many places to hide. Only so many ways to prolong their inevitable capture. But by golly; they were doing their best. Darting through the open landscape. Taking refuge behind any rocky structure which appeared before him, so that he might work to catch his breath. Yet he could only hide for so long, before the creature was set upon him. Every break in the hunt coming to an end by the feel of chilled, moist breath brushing across the back of the young man’s heated neck. Time and time again, he evaded a fierce and potentially deadly bite, by being only slightly faster than its delivery.

But the speed and luck at which he was able to evade his capture, could only be kept up for so long. The predator granting him less and less time between his appearances, to allow his prey to rest. Going so far as to prevent his overheated and exhausted prey from being able to stop for a drink at the nearest oasis, by guarding the only access point which was not inhabited by venomous serpents. This was a sick and twisted game that he played; the beast which ruled over this melancholy desert. Every action taken being calm, and calculated enough to assure that he was always able to catch up with his desired prey. Slowly building up to the climax of the pursuit. Slowly building up to that moment where his hands, wrapped in gloves of leather and metal, managed to take hold of his exhausted prey. Snagging hold of him by the cloth of his shirt, and then yanking him backwards.

There followed a flurry of dust and sand. The helpless prey being yanked back with enough force that their feet flew forward. Even so, he managed to twist his body in a way which would prevent him from being thrown onto his back. This being a vain and desperate attempt at escaping this predator now that he had been captured by them. He managed to break free, but only for a second. Only long enough to get back onto his feet. Yet he had scarcely managed to take a step before he found his sweaty and tired body being shoved onto the ground. Dust scattering into the air from the sheer force of his chest meeting the hard floor. A silent shout escaped the man as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. The venom laced teeth of his predator having pierced the frail flesh of his body. Blood rushed to clog the open wound, but could only thin out as the venom from the bite rush into his body.

This was not a heavy bleed, but the wound would take time to cake over. If it were even going to be given the chance to do so. The surprisingly cold tongue of the predator rushing to lap up the red fluid which seeped from the bite wound. A deep, feral growl rumbling in the creature’s chest as they did so. It seemed as though they took some sort of pleasure from tasting the blood of their prey. Metal clad hands moved to press on the back of the young man’s head, keeping him practically face down upon the ground. When the dust had cleared, it left in its wake a surprising show of mercy. The land having somehow cleared away, to leave a small bed of soft, green grass for the young man to be pressed into. This was more comfortable than dry earth, but was not an incredibly major change. Even so, this made it somewhat easier for the man to catch his breath. The taste of grass being easier on his throat and lungs, than sand and stone.

Despite having clearly been captured, the young man still put a fair effort into escaping the grasp of the predator. He squirmed, delivering one successful kick to the creature’s leg. This gave him but a split second of freedom. A split second where the metal coated hands of the predator pulled away from his body, allowing him to dart forward. Just a few inches, but that was better than nothing. Even so, those metal clad hands quickly returned to his body. Pinning him down roughly. His chest was effectively shoved flat against the ground, forcing him to release a sharp breath. A second bite was delivered to him, this one being set upon the back of his throat. Unlike the bite delivered prior, it was not short lived. The teeth of the predator sank into his flesh, where they remained clasp for a long while as venom was slowly spilled into him. A faint burn rushed throughout his system, which faded into a sort of tingly numbness.

His muscles slowly lost the ability to move. Not from paralysis, but because the venom appeared to have completely drained them of their strength. He could still feel everything being done to him. He felt the cloth of his shirt being torn away from him. Most likely having been ripped clean through by the teeth of the beast which had captured him. He felt a series of soft bites being littered across his back, and he felt the hem of his pants being awkwardly but persistently toyed with. He was all to aware of the chilled feel of metal covered hands, running along his heated skin. Goosebumps rose upon his flesh in response to that chilled touch, but at this point, he had far to little strength left to even put out an attempt at escape. He could only offer a startled gasp at the feel of sharp teeth piercing the tender flesh of his rump. The beast had opted to, quite literally, take a bite of his arse.

Thankfully, they did not wind up taking a bite out of his arse. The entity had opted to merely sink their teeth into the plump flesh, before withdrawing their mouth enough to allow them to lap at the blood that seeped from the fresh wound. When the blood stopped flowing enough to satisfy the hunger of the beast, they moved their tongue elsewhere. Their tongue dragged across the young man’s skin, lapping at the sweat which had not yet evaporated into the surrounding air. All the while keeping the male pinned face first into the ground. The most embarrassing aspect of this whole ordeal being that at this point, the creature seemed to only be interested in licking his lower half. Their long, slick tongue danced across the flesh of his rear. Unable to do much of anything at all, the man could only lay there and try to keep his voice repressed. From the instant that the hunt had began, he had known that being captured would mean being devoured.

Yet it would seem that this beast had a different sort of hunger for his flesh. Try as he might, the man could not keep his voice restrained. Especially not when that long, forked tongue slid about along the side of his thigh, teasing the flesh between his leg and groin. He felt the slippery organ rub against the sensitive flesh of his scrotum, and could not help but release a strangled moan in response. This only seemed to spur the beast on more. As only a few short seconds of respite passed, before he felt that tongue lap at his groin directly. Desperate mewls of pleasure escaped the captured prey, as they felt the long tongue of their predator wrap about their testes. It was like being teased with a wet rope. The sheer length of the predator’s tongue allowing them to coil it about the heated flesh of their prey, to squeeze and slurp at it. When that tongue was drawn back into the beasts mouth, the young man felt every second of the organ being rubbed against his flesh.

This was done multiple times. The long, slick organ emerged from the predator’s mouth. It wrapped about the heated, sensitive flesh of the prey’s genitalia. Sometimes only coiling around their testicles. Sometimes, going so far as to loop around the very base of their shaft, before wrapping about their testes in a way which allowed them to deliver a pleasant squeeze. The more this was done, the less that the man was able to contain his voice. Eventually reaching the point where he could only pant out broken syllables, in an attempt at either begging for release; or urging the creature to do more to him. Given how jumbled his mind had become, and how little he could actually bring himself to say; it was difficult to tell which he meant. As such, the beast took it upon themselves to decide. As such, they concluded that their prey technically wanted both. That they wanted to be teased to the point of reaching that sweet, sweet release.

After offering a final lick to the underside of their prey’s testicles, the beast proceeded to suck those plump orbs into their maw. This being where they were able to stimulate the sensitive flesh to the fullest of their ability. Urging the flesh to swell within the confines of their jaws. Teasing each plump sphere with rough licks, and soft sucks. The action proved to be more than enough to draw louder, more desperate mewls from the man. Who began to tremble faintly in the monster’s grasp. Not from fear, but from the sheer strain created by their vain attempts at jerking their hips. After a few sweet and sinful moments of scrotal worship, the beast calmly released the now fully swollen orbs from their mouth. Strands of drool connected their lips to the man’s sack, but these strands were casually broken with a quick flick of the tongue. The beast had thoroughly enjoyed their snack of nuts. But now it was time for them to enjoy something a little more meaty.

They used their tongue to pull the erect shaft of their prey downwards, allowing them to suck it into their mouth. Immediately, they began to bob their head. Sucking down every possible inch of the man’s length. Each bob resulted in their face practically slapping the recently abused testicles of their prey, but they didn’t seem to care. In fact, they went so far as to nuzzle these damp orbs; taking in a deep breath through their nose for the sake of indulging in the scent of their prey. There was only so much stimulation that the man could take. The sucking and the licking. Feeling the predator press their nose between his testicles. Being well aware of the fact that they were eagerly taking in the scent of his arousal. He, inevitably, reached his peak. Spilling his hot and frothy seed directly onto the tongue of the predator. Despite being mostly unable to move, they still managed to clench their fingers. 

Digging them into the grass with an obvious moan, the man could hardly pay any attention to the flurry of magic which activated in his body. Magic which had initially been entirely dormant. Beyond his reach, in this land where he could exist only as an item of prey. His orgasm brought with it a quick spurt of magic, allowing a bed of flowers to burst to life immediately beneath his body. The plant life clustered around him, forming a softer bed for his body to lie upon. Or more technically; creating more padding for him to be savagely pressed into by the hungry predator. Seemingly unaware of the plant life which had appeared beneath him, the predator greedily swallowed every ounce of seed which had been spilt upon his tongue. Following this, they slowly eased their mouth off of the sensitive flesh which they had clasped between their lips. The half-hard length was set free, allowed to dangle between the man’s legs once more. 

Only now, the flesh being left slightly chilled, as a result of being coaxed in saliva and left utterly exposed in the open air. This left the man trembling in the afterglow of his orgasm. Skin suddenly feeling hyper-aware of the natural chill of the air, and body being left incredibly sensitive to touch. But this predator had not finished with their meal yet. If anything, it seemed that that first taste of the young man’s flesh had only left them more ravenous. Before the male could even gather a coherent thought, the feel of the beast’s tongue lapping between his cheeks would yank any semblance of consciousness away from him. Leaving him only aware of the raw and primal pleasure that was forced upon him, as the monster teasingly rolled their tongue about the pink ring of muscle. That pleasure only became more intense as the slick organ was slipped into his anal cavern, where it began to persistently tease the muscles found within.

This manner of licking was done for only a short while. Just long enough to bring vitality back into the half-erect length of the man. The beast withdrew their tongue just as the male had achieved a full erection. However, this may very well have been a simple coincidence. As the man was not the only one whom had come to endure a painfully stiff erection, in response to all of this predatory domination. The predator himself had grown incredibly swollen between his legs. Swollen to the point that it was legitimately painful being left trapped within the confines of their cloth. The young man was technically freed for a few moments, while the predator fumbled about with their pants. Had it not been for the lingering weakness in their limbs, and the current lack of interest in escaping the promise of pleasure; then the male might have made an attempt at escape. However, logic was not the one currently in charge of their thought process.

At this point, it was raw, sexual instinct that had taken hold of him. Keeping still brought about the absolute promise of pleasure. His only desire at this point, was the desire to be mounted. The excitement only grew as the beast rushed to shove the cloth down their hips, freeing their erect piece. From there, the momentarily released prey was quickly re-captured. A metal coated hand being used to press them into their flower bed by their shoulder, while the other hand moved to grasp at their hip. The predator moved to climb over their prey, lining their groin up with the arse of the young man. However, before any sort of penetration could take place; a sort of happy accident made its debut. The male could not fight the soft laugh which rose in his chest at the feel of something wet and sticky dripping down along his skin. The milky white substance ran from the indent just above his arse, all the way down to his testicles.

The substance dribbled off of his engorged testes, landing upon a bed of floral petals and leaves between his knees. The beast had exposed an incredibly cute aspect of themselves. They had grown so excitement in the midst of the rough foreplay, that by the time they were ready to mount their prey; an unanticipated orgasm took hold of them. Not a strong one, as their muscles scarcely tensed while the milky cream shot forth from the head of their shaft. But they had most definitely achieved an excitement induced orgasm. Not physical stimulation to the erect flesh needed. Just a rush of pleasure brought on by the raw idea of burying his length inside the tight rump that lay exposed to him. Yes, it was incredibly cute. Seeing such a powerful and rough creature, succumb to an orgasm at the sheer idea of mounting their prey. What was more, thanks to his head being turned to the side; the male was able to see the expression on the predator’s face.

He was able to see the blush that had spread across their cheeks. Be the blush a response to hearing his laugh, or a response to his own lack of self-restraint; it did not matter. The fact remained that it was there, and that it was an absolutely adorable sight. He would be sure to relish in the visual while it lasted, as it did not last for long. In fact, the beast took to covering his eyes for the sake of preventing him from seeing their face for all that long. This did nothing to kill the smile that had spread across his features, though. It also did nothing to ease away the raw excitement that came with knowing that he would soon be mounted. The anticipation only grew as he felt the head of the creature’s length begin to press against his anal cavity. A dramatic mewl escaped him as he felt the stiff flesh of the predator force its way through the tight ring of muscle. His arse was stretched to its limits to accommodate the sheer girth of the phallus that was being pressed into him.

He did nothing to resist being mounted. The only signs of tension coming in the form of uncontrolled twitching in his rear. The tight ring of muscles clamping down around the stiff flesh which was being ushered into it, as if attempting to squeeze it out. This, however; was an ineffective tactic. The stiff length was only pressed deeper into him. Scraping against every sensitive aspect of his internal cavity, rubbing against that sweet spot which made the head of his shaft leak in anticipation. The beast pushed in long, and deep. Refusing to go still until their pelvis had come to be pressed firmly against the plump flesh of the young man’s arse. All the while, the man could do little aside from claw at the flowers beneath him and moan in utter delight. There had been only a momentary sting as the creature forced their way into his body. Following that, it had been nothing but pleasure.

The pleasure itself being so intense, that he was surprised that he had not yet made a mess of the flowers beneath him. The predator could only offer soft growls and hisses as a means of voicing their own pleasure. Slow rocks of their hips being used immediately as a means of testing the waters; as a means of prepping their prey for the rough bout of raw sex that was to come. By this point, however, it was clear that the creature was starting to lose their composure. This was noted by the manner in which their arms began to tremble. By the way that their breath became labored. Seeming to be unable to maintain an entirely upright position, the creature slowly moved to climb almost entirely onto their prey. Pressing against them first with their pelvis. Then with their hips. Then with their abdomen. Finally, by their chest. Metal clad hands were moved to grip first at the male’s shoulders, digging into the tense flesh without restraint. 

However, one hand was quickly moved to grasp at the nearby earth; for the sake of maintaining some sort of balance. Once again, sharp teeth moved to savagely clamp down on the back of the man’s neck. From this point onward, there was nothing calm or calculated about the sex. The beast released nothing aside from a series of feral hisses and growls as they repeatedly bit down on the flesh beneath their teeth. Their whole body rocking back and forth, as they slammed into their prey’s waiting arse time and time again. Moving with enough force to literally slap the male’s cheeks with their swollen testicles, come each connection of their bodies. Hot. Deep. Fast. Like two wild animals humping with reckless abandon in the wilderness. Their bodies jerked about, connecting and disconnecting time and time again. Skin coming together rapidly and loudly, scaring off the few rodents which had dared to draw near enough to observe this scene.

The sexual tension was high. Muscles bound taunt to the point of trembling, thanks to the rapid build up to that sweet, sweet moment of relief. The young man lay pinned upon his bed of flora and leaves. Panting, and drooling; his voice escaping him in the form of strangled moans and whimpers. He could feel it fast approaching. The erotic embrace of orgasm seeming to be so painfully close, that his loins burned from the fires that had been cast alight within him. The head of his shaft having turned bright pink, as if burned from the sheer intensity of his arousal. A cloudy fluid dribbled from the end, as a blunt and clear warning of the climax that was on its way. His muscles twitched, that tight little coil binding up inside of him. The flesh of his testes grew taunt, squeezing down upon the tender orbs housed within; attempting to force the milky fluid of his seed outwards.

Tighter and tighter. Each collision of the predator’s body against his arse drove him ever closer to that much desired point of release. Each bite delivered onto his back only proved to further awaken his heightened sense of arousal. Until eventually, he snapped. Or rather, until his resolve snapped. The flesh surrounding his testes growing incredibly tight as that little coil that had built up within him suddenly came unbound - sending an overwhelming rush of pleasure coursing through him. His voice shot out of him like a scream. Vision going completely blank, as the white hot euphoria took hold of him. The rush of cream bursting from his shaft, splattering onto the plants below. This was a near mind-breaking orgasm. One so unexpectedly strong, that its effect on the control of his otherwise dormant magic was equally dramatic. The volume of his scream buried the growing rumble of the nearby earth.

However, the sound did nothing to hide the rest. Nothing to disguise the vibrations which were triggered by the abrupt and rapid growth, of a giant tree. The oak sprung from out of the ground with the same vigor of a snake delivering a fatal strike. Wood and branches fanning out abruptly, and pale green leaves reaching out to kiss the sky. All of this took place in but an instant. The sheer power of the orgasm having allowed enough magic to escape from the man, that his veins became cast alight with a heavenly green glow. In the time it took to blink, the tree had shot out of the nearby earth; scraping against the metal covered fingers of the predator, whom had been leaning upon the land for balance. Balance that was quickly lost as a result of the shock that overtook the beast, at the unexpected sight of a tree shooting out of the ground in front of his face. He first shot up, back going taunt as he instinctively jumped in surprise.

However, the speed at which he had moved, made it impossible to stop there. He inevitably fell backwards, landing flat upon his back and inevitably knocking the wind out of his lungs in the process; among other fun details. As fate would have it, this beast had also been right upon the brink of orgasm as the tree shot out of the earth. Despite the shock that had driven him out of the sweet embrace of the male’s arse, his body had been able to cling to those remaining moments of pleasure. Somewhere in the midst of the fall, he too at reached his peak. His seed spurting out of his body in short burst, painting the young man’s lower half in a sort of splattered pattern. Sheets of pearly white dribbled seeped down the flush pinked flesh of the man’s rear and thighs. All the while, the freshly vacated hole which sat between his sore cheeks, twitched from the recent loss of that which had been buried within it.

A few short moments of respite settled as the shock of the event wore off. The beast taking time to gather their thoughts, and coax air back into their lungs. Meanwhile, the effects of the venom appeared to wear off; allowing the young man to find some mobility as he came down from his high. The tree still stood there before them. Proud, and tall; practically reaching into the very limits of the sky itself. The young male was the first of the two whom seemed to recover from this wild bout of sex. Yet it would seem as though he was not yet satisfied with all that had been done to him. Not yet satisfied with the amount of abuse which his body had been subjected to. Now able to move about on sore and shaky limbs, and crawled upon his bed of flora. Over to the dazed and panting predator, who appeared to be completely oblivious to his presence for the moment. That is, until he came to feel the warmth of their lips upon his manhood.

A sort of startled groan escaped the creature as they jerked into a half-sitting position, golden eyes locked upon the frame of their prey. The young man, having concluded that he was still eager to be mounted and to be dominated, took to teasing his predator. Lips teased the moist skin of the beast’s phallus. Kissing. Delivering slow and soft sucks. Bringing life and vitality back into the limp lump of meat that lay between the creature’s thighs. This was also a very clear attempt at returning the oral favor that had been gifted to him earlier, though he lacked both the skill and the tools needed to perfectly mimic that which had been done to him. He stared into the predator’s eyes as he suckled on their shaft, attempting to use his looks as a means of spurring some sort of a reaction from them. The beast, at first, appeared to be unsure of how to respond to this sudden reversal of roles.

They eventually began to reach towards the man with a metal covered hand, yet hesitated before touching him. It was not until the male had succeeded in swallowing the head of the predator’s shaft, that they appeared to lose their composure. Metal fingers tangled into the golden blond hair of the male, urging his mouth to move more. Urging him to open his maw wider, and silently demanding that he swallow more of the flesh which lay before him. At first, the beast seemed to be content with offering this somewhat subtle demand with little more than a few slight tugs to the male’s hair. However, it soon became clear that he was a beast which lacked patience. Before long, those soft yanks became demanding tugs. Not long after that, those metal fingers moved to the back of the male’s head, and were then used to effectively shove their mouth down. The full length of the predator’s shaft was effectively shoved into the man’s maw.

His throat could do little aside from expand for the sake of allowing the long tube of meat to slide into it. The shape and girth allowing the phallus to rub against the full circumference of the male’s esophagus. This, of course, cut off any sort of air flow to his lungs. Save for the few little spurts of oxygen which would rush into him between each forced bob of his head. Despite all of this, he was loving every second of the domination. His eyes watered from the lack of air, and his mind grew foggy as an additional side effect. Only the ripples of pleasure coursing through his body seemed to reach his conscious mind. A second hand inevitably found its way to the back of his head, making it easier for the beast to do with him as they pleased. This was a mouth fuck, in the most literal sense of the word. The full length of the predator’s phallus was thrust in and out of the man’s throat.

The vein protruding from the underside was rubbed roughly against the top of the man’s tongue. Faster and faster, his head was bobbed. His nose eventually finding itself pressed firm against the smooth flesh of the predator’s pelvis, as a sort of feral hiss escaped them. He was able to feel every possible reaction that the beast had to their orgasm. From the faint trembling of their hands and fingers, to the way that their length twitched in his mouth and throat. Meanwhile, he could do little aside from urge his throat to swallow the frothy seed which was poured directly into his stomach. Not only had he returned the earlier favor of oral sex, but he had been rewarded with quite the filling meal in the process. Before he could pass out from the lack of ability to breath, the beast eased the length of their phallus from his maw; a few short spurts of ejaculate rushed onto the back of the male’s tongue in the process.

He was allowed but a few seconds to regain his breath, before his mouth became occupied once again. Thankfully, not by the act of delivering oral sex; but by the sudden demand for a kiss. The beast having effectively dragged the male on top of him for the sake of slamming their lips together in an absolutely dominating kiss. A long, forked tongue snaked its way into the human’s mouth. Their tongues tangled together, seemingly attempting to push or pull in any which way. This being little more than a dramatic flurry of movement, brought on by the raw sexual chemistry shared between the two. This, however, was not the end of the domination. With the man having been yanked completely on top of the beast, they were once again left without any means of escape. Body bare and exposed, and lower half already been trained to take the full of what this beast had to offer.

A sharp moan escaped the man, as he suddenly felt the head of the predator’s length force its way back into his arse. The change in angle and position only made him all the more aware of the feeling of penetration. He felt every heated inch of the phallus as it slid into him. Just as before, the sheer girth and length of this meat was able to grind against that sweet little spot inside of him that made him see stars. Only now, there were additional forms of stimuli there to send his mind into the void. The air siphoning kiss shared between he and the beast was among them. Long tongue dancing about upon his own, sapping him of what little strength he had managed to acquire once the venom wore off. His head was no longer being held in place by metal covered fingers. The kiss now being carried out due to instinct. Instincts which drove him to cling to the precipice of passion. 

Instincts which rendered him helpless to defy the primal desire to smash their bodies together in this most sexual of acts. His arms wrapped around the back of the predator’s neck, clinging to them while his hips began to bounce on their own accord. Meanwhile the metal coated hands of the beast found their way to his arse. Squeezing and spreading his sore cheeks, making it easier for their length to slide in and out of the tight hole that it violated. In and out. In and out. The sweet, addictive friction created by every motion only proved to add fuel to the fires of their passion. Yet, this bout of rough sex was doomed to be shorter than those which had occurred prior. Both males having grown so worn out and frustrated, that their bodies could only prolong orgasms for so long. By this point, the sheer act of waiting for an orgasm to come on its own accord was almost painful.

The beast responded to this desperation for release, by growing more savage with their thrusts. They practically slammed their prey’s body down onto their pelvis with enough force to break down. Urging themselves as deep into the tight anal canal as possible with every jerk of their hips. The young man, on the other hand, had to resort to using other methods for the sake of bringing about their sweet release. One hand being untangled from the back of the predator’s neck, for the sake of sneaking between their bodies. His thin fingers wrapped about his swollen length; hand haphazardly jerking in an attempt at bringing about that sweet release. Again, that tight coil began to build up inside of him; bringing him closer and closer to that which he so desperately craved with every motion. Each motion of his hand sent pleasant tingles rushing up his spin, whereas every drawn out thrust of the beast’s hips felt akin to an electric current.

Sinful and addictive. Every movement. Every action. Every brush of his lips against the lips of the beast which had captured him. All of this mixed together. Building up to this sweet, sweet final moment of pleasure that rushed through him. Veins once against bursting to life with a heavenly green glow, as his magic became active once more. This time, cluster of vines fanning out from beneath their connected bodies as the man reached his final orgasm. These vines spread out in a way which mirrored the shape of a spider’s web. Beautiful pink and white flowers blooming upon them, releasing a pleasant aroma to mask the raw scent of sex that had settled into the air. At last, he felt it. The sticky sort of rush that settled deep inside of him, as the predator reached their climax inside of him. The twitching from before being felt now by that tight ring of muscles that guarded the entrance to his lower half.

Their kiss was broken by airy moans. Both males becoming so entrapped by the waves of pleasure that rolled over their bodies, that neither could really continue to move. Both fell still, the only movement of their bodies coming in the form of the rapid heaving of their chests. As the duo caught their breath, and came down from their simultaneous highs, rational thought was able to sneak back into their minds. As the haze cleared, both found themselves acutely aware of all that had just transpired. Acutely aware of how their bodies still remained connected. Pathetic whimpers of pleasure escaped both of them, as the predator finally eased himself free from the embrace of their prey’s arse. The noise created by the movement proved to be incredibly embarrassing to both of them. The wet sort of suction sound of the slowly softening meat being pried free of the hole/

The noise was followed by a dramatic sort of pop, signaling that their bodies had finally become disconnected. This left the duo exhausted, flustered, and all too aware of all that had just transpired between them. A sort of embarrassed chuckle escaped the young man, as they finally began to move on their own accord. Enough strength having returned to their limbs to allow them to sit up on top of the beast.

“Really, River? A _tree_ of all things?” The predator commented, somehow sounding both amused and annoyed as they finally showed off their ability to speak. This only coaxed a second chuckle from male; whose cheeks now matched the pink color of the cheeks found upon their backside.

“Can’t really control what grows when I... Y’know. Just means you did a real good job at making me feel nice, Rattle.” The male; River; responded in turn. Come orgasm, their magic tend to reach a point where it was beyond control. This resulted in plants growing randomly. Tonight, said magic had merely managed to reach a level of instability that would allow an oak tree to rapidly grow to its full size, here in the middle of this otherwise empty landscape.

“Hope all of this satisfied your little danger kink. I don’t think either of us can really handle another round.” The beast; Rattlesnake as he had so opted to call himself; retorted. They still managed to sound both amused and annoyed at the same time while they spoke, but, it was easy to tell that he wasn’t actually upset. He just tended to have a naturally grumpy tone to his voice, and that even managed to carry over to moments of affection. This was also why he inherently sounded aggressive and feral in the midst of a rough bout of sex. His limited vocal abilities while trapped at the peak of pleasure, made it near impossible to actually sound affectionate in the midst of sex. Albeit, he was still able to gently and affectionately caress the male’s backside as he spoke. This mostly being his attempt at massaging the sore and recently abused flesh. This coaxed a faint mewl from the man, who appreciated the affectionate gesture.

“Oh, I’m definitely satisfied~... Though, I don’t think I’ll be able to sit down much for the next week or so. You really dug into me~” River purred, shifting so that he could cuddle close to the beast. All that had transpired today had been part of one elaborate role play. Specifically, a play featuring him as the helpless prey, trapped in the home of a violent predator. The biting and scratching had been both shyly requested beforehand, and eagerly accepted in the midst of the play. So it was to go without saying that this young man had enjoyed every rough moment of their coupling. A soft smile spread across his features as he contently nuzzled the predator’s chest. Now that they had both managed to catch their breath, it was much easier for them to lay still and cuddle. Albeit, one of them was not so content to just lay still. Rattlesnake, despite his abrasive nature, was still a fairly attentive lover.

No amount of magic could take away the natural soreness which would arise when one overworked their muscles. While they weren’t going to be inherently good at aftercare, they were at least going to make an attempt at providing it. Even if only in the form of a massage, delivered by strong hands wrapped tightly with leather and metal. Not the best equipment to use when giving a massage, but, the gesture was going to be well appreciated. So would an additional act of kindness, actually. But this was more something that the male would need to request, given that he absolutely could not get up and walk off just yet.

“Could I ask that you go get me some water? I tried to catch my breath at a watering hole earlier, but you wouldn’t let me near enough to get a drink.” River requested. All of the running that he had done earlier had left him parched. On top of that, his throat was now a bit sticky, thanks to the earlier bout of oral sex. Rattlesnake’s seed had, effectively, painted the interior of his throat. This was not a pleasant sensation.

“Yeah. Somehow I thought it was smart to be authentic to the act of predation in that detail.” Rattlesnake hummed, slipping out from beneath the male’s body, so that he could go and fetch them a bit of water to drink. He offered a sort of one-sided apology to River as he did so. Predators were known to guard sources of water, so that they could capture desperate prey which drew close in hopes of getting a drink. He had, for some reason, felt the need to mimic that behavior while carrying out his role of a predator, in the midst of their sex play. This was a well meant and innocent mistake on his part, but, it was definitely a mistake in hindsight. Especially since he hadn’t bothered to get himself a drink at the time. So now both he and River were exhausted and thirsty, but he was the only one with enough strength in his legs to go and get the water. Oh well. He would at least be able to provide his mate with some sort of proper aftercare.


End file.
